(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machining. More particularly, the invention relates to the machining of blade attachment slots in turbomachine disks.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In turbomachines such as gas turbine engines, the blades of fan, compressor, and turbine sections may be secured to separate disks. One attachment means involves providing blade roots having a convoluted section complementary to a convoluted section of slots in the disk periphery. An exemplary configuration involving a convoluted profile that generally increases in transverse dimension from the slot base toward its opening is called a fir tree configuration. A number of methods have been used or proposed for forming the slots. Exemplary methods are discussed in S. L. Soo et al., “Point Grinding of Nickel-Base Superalloys”, Industrial Diamond Review, February 2002, pages 109–116.